The present invention relates to a track type work machine, and more particular to an idler assembly that provides sound suppression.
Operator comfort, as well as noise reduction regulations, requires reducing the sound decibel level emanating from a work machine. Perhaps one of the greatest sources of noise in earthmoving and construction work machines are the endless track chains as they revolve around and make contact with undercarriage components of the work machine. Idler wheels are used to guide and support portions of the track chains that are both manufactured using metal components, noise and vibration is generated between the track chains and the idler wheels during operation. This noise is then transmitted to, and typically amplified by, the hub of the idler wheel and the track chain.
One type of idler-wheel assembly used for isolating wear segments from an idler wheel hub is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,041 issued to Thomas Oertley on Apr. 4, 1989 and assigned to Caterpillar Inc. In this patent, resilient rings are place in two U-shaped cavities formed in the wheel assembly hub. The resilient rings are held in the cavities by hardened metal wear segments. The wear segments are clamped to the assembly by clamping plates secured to the hub by fasteners. However, this idler wheel assembly requires extensive casting and machining of the hub and the metal wear segments to form the shape of cavities and segments. In addition, the use of a clamping plate provides additional costs, as well as creates metal-to-metal contact between the clamping plate and the metal wear segments.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention an idler assembly for a track type machine is provided. The idler assembly includes a hub having an outer circumferential surface. A plurality of segments each having an inner surface and an outer surface are connected to the hub. A groove is positioned in one of the outer circumferential surface of the hub or the inner surface of the plurality of segments. An isolation member is positioned in the groove between the hub and the plurality of segments.